Prisim
by Sakura Avalon09
Summary: What if a new character had been introduced during the last episode, before the Apocalypse? Angel receives yet another chance, Spike finds his happiness, Gunn finds his passion, Illyria finds herself, and...Wes?
1. A New Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Angel**_** or any of the characters on the show or any monologues from the show that I might use. So, please don't sue. **

**A/N: So…this storyline has been in my head for sometime now. I always thought the AI crew could use some big help and that Angel deserved to be human. He deserved to be happy and be a hero. Call me overly optimistic or naïve, but I really wanted him to have a happy ending. **

**Anyway, enough of my foolish rambling, on to the first chappie. **

**(P.S. – I am going to update my other stories, relax. I have about 3 chapters of T.S. ready. I want to have 6 chapters ready before posting the next chapter up. Please put up with me.)**

* * *

"_So do we have a plan?" Spike asked._

"_We fight," Angel said simply._

"_A bit more specific?" Spike shot back._

_Angel walked forward, "Well personally, I kinda wanna slay the dragon."_

**Chapter I: A New Face**

"All I wanna do is some serious damage," Gunn panted out. A hand on his wound, he walked forward unsteadily and slowly, blood pouring out in streams of red.

"You're gonna see a whole bloody hell of damage, Charlie-boy," Spike answered him with a dark smirk. The blood on his face slowly trailed down his cheeks with the rain giving him a more dangerous look. Spike turned back to the demon horde that was running closer.

"Let's raise some hell," Angel said darkly. He raised his sword up and began running toward the mass of demons. Spike followed him in a quick pace while Illyria walked behind them in s swift pace. Gunn hobbled as best he could behind her.

As the two sides of the war reached to about 15 feet within each other, Angel heard a small _snap!_ sound from up above but ignored it, concluding that it must have been one of the demons who had made the noise. He continued to run forward until Illyria said something that made him stop.

"The creatures are not moving," she said flatly. "Neither is the falling water moving."

Angel slid to a halt about 5 feet away from the demons to find that she was right. Spike stopped beside him for a moment before walking up to the closest demon. The raindrops around him moved aside as Spike walked forward.

"Bloody 'ell, little blue over there's correct," Spike exclaimed incredulously He walked around a stout, red horned demon wearing black rags carrying an axe that was raised up with both arms. Spike stared at the demon amazed and walked around him until Spike was face to face with the demon. He raised his hand and pointed a single finger between the horns of the demon. "I wonder if…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a young, feminine voice spoke out from behind all of them. "You don't know if they'll stay frozen if you move one."

The remaining A.I. team spun around to look behind, Spike removing his hand and Gunn moving slower than the rest. Gunn began to sway and started to fall. Before the A.I. team could realize it, a small person had caught Gunn from landing hard on the solid ground. Angel, Spike, and Illyria ran quickly to his side only to find a young girl with black hair pulled up with a pair of silver chopsticks that looked dangerously sharp. Gunn started gasping for air as blood continued to pour out from his fatal wound.

"You're hurt pretty badly," the girl murmured. "Let's see if little me can help you."

While she was talking to Gunn, the group around the two watched the young girl. She could not have been more than 15, yet the features on her face spoke differently. Frown lines appeared on her forehead as she looked at Gunn. Her eyes were dark, small nose, and a frown was placed on her lips. The girl was wearing dark jean jacket, with a black shirt underneath and a pair of tight black jeans with black low-heeled boots. _She looks like a miniature Faith before she was reformed_, Angel thought.

The girl started to pull something out from the sleeve of her jacket only to be stopped by the tip of Angel's sword at her throat.

"Whoa, hold up for a minute," the girl held up both hands. "I'm just gonna cut his shirt open so I can look at his injuries a little better, 'kay? I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I'm gonna do the opposite, I'm gonna try to heal him."

"Why should we believe you?" Illyria questioned the girl, her gaze sharp and piercing.

"Because if I wanted to hurt anyone I would've done so already," the girl stated matter-of-factly. "Look can we hurry this up. I wanna save him before he dies."

Angel watched her carefully for a moment before lifting his sword away. "One wrong move and we won't hesitate to kill you," he said threateningly. The girl nodded and reached back into her sleeve to slowly extract a small, thin dagger. Gunn began to breathe lightly, a sure sign that he was slipping.

"Hold on for a little more," she murmured soothingly. She sliced open his shirt easily and parted the sides to reveal a bruised and bloodied chest. She slipped the dagger back into her sleeve and looked down at the man. Large cuts oozed blood but a large wound above the right kidney oozed the most blood. Placing a pale hand over Gunn's heart and another hand underneath his head to raise it up a bit, she said quietly, "I need you to open your eyes for me Gunn. I promise to make everything feel better."

His eyes fluttered open and his gaze was caught in hers. "That's right," she muttered. The hand over his heart began to glow a soft green light. The gang around them watched in amazement as the cuts on Gunn's chest began to heal and close up, leaving no trace behind. The large wound on his right healed more slowly than the others, but also healed without a mark.

On the floor Gunn gasped as he felt warm heat spear his veins. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel comfortable either. "Relax and breathe in," a warm voice told him. It reminded him of honey dripping from a spoon. He could sense no malice from the voice, only comfort. Gunn felt a small hand behind his head and one on his chest.

Spike watched as the little girl take a deep breath before taking her hands off Gunn. She scooted back a few feet from the group and started coughing violently. He watched as blood came out of her mouth as she continued to cough and dotted her hands crimson red. Angel had kneeled down beside Gunn and slowly sat him up.

"You okay, Gunn?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Gunn said slowly. "How did this happen? I know I was one foot in the grave, but then the next thing I knew I felt like I was being tossed into hot water like a vamp in sunlight."

"The girl…" Angel started. He looked up to find her wiping her hands with a dark emerald handkerchief that was soon stained with blood from her hands. Her eyes were closed, blood on her lips, and her chest heaving up and down, trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes to find everyone looking at her in a questioning way and shook her head.

"I know you have questions," she said, wiping the blood away from her lips. "But right here and now is not a good choice to have a conversation. I don't know how long they're going to be frozen for; maybe a minute more or even a few days, we're not having this conversation here. Let's go somewhere else."

"You mean run like scared little girls," Spike spoke back sharply. He didn't like this new girl, just like he didn't like new people.

"You wanna stay and die?" she shot back.

"Better to die in battle than die as a coward," he said grimly. She opened her moth to say something but closed it quickly.

"How about a compromise?" she proposed.

"What do you have in mind?" Illyria asked.

"You can kill the first wave of attackers and I'll finish the rest," she said. The girl looked at the A.I. team one by one, starting with Illyria and ending with Gunn. "Look, I know you don't know me and you're wondering who I am and why I'm here. I don't have time to answer any of that just yet. I will tell you that there are masters here at work, the people who sent these demons after you. You kill them, and these demons die. Do you want to stay here and fight these pawns or do you want to go after the big guys?"

"How do we know this ain't a trap?" Gunn asked her.

"You don't," she answered. "But since I obviously healed you from dieing at the hands of those flippin' wounds you had, I think I earned a little trust. What do you need to know about me that's gonna convince you to trust me a little?"

Angel stood up from the ground and watched her closely. She seemed honest enough, a little too young though. The fire in her eyes told a different story, one of conviction, passion.

"Your name," Angel asked her. She blinked in surprise, not expecting the question.

"Adelaide, Addie for short," she answered. "Can we go now? I think I saw the dragon move."

"You think you can walk Charlie-boy?" Spike asked Gunn and offered a hand.

Gunn took his help up and brushed himself off. "I haven't felt this good since…ever. But I think I'm gonna need a new shirt."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Addie said sheepishly.

"No harm done," Gunn said carelessly. "Besides I think I value my life more than my shirt. Thanks by the way."

"No problem," she answered back. Addie picked herself off the floor and checked the area around her in case she dropped anything. "So are we ready to go?"

"Where will we be going and how will we get there?" Illyria asked, tilting her head to the side.

Addie smirked. "We're traveling through me, and we're going to see the Oracles."

**TBC**

**A/N: So how do you think of the first chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to have your opinion.**


	2. The Successors

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Angel**_** or any of the characters on the show or any monologues from the show that I might use. So, please don't sue.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. My computer crashed and along with it, my chapter got deleted. So I had to re-write everything, working on my memory alone (which isn't very helpful). Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. This is more a a filler then anything. It explains more about Addie's power and maybe reveal a little of her origins. **

**Anyway, thanks to all those who did review:**

**David Fishwick - **

**RabidReject**

**Imzadi - **I didn't know that i copied a little from Star Trek because I've never watched it, sorry. About Lindsey...I haven't actually thought about including him in the story. I was a little upset that he died, but I never thought about adding him in. That's a very interesting idea...

**3xy**

**LeandraCullen**

**slekwati** - I didn't want Addie to be a cry-baby, or one of those help-me-cuz-I'm-a-girl-therefore-I-can't-help-myself people. I admit that I would also be scared of seeing a dragon that's about a size of a 3 story buildingbut hopefully Addie wouldn't be. I know what you're saying about giving a character more emotions to make the character deeper. Addie will be more expressive, but for now I'd like her to be closed off because of her past. I will tell you that there are other things that she is afraid of, things that will appear in later chapters... Thanks for your opinion!

**Batspork**

**Chapter II: The Successors**

"The Oracles?" Angel questioned incredulously. "What do they have to do with anything? They're dead."

Addie looked at him sourly. "Yes, I know the _originals_ are dead. You should know by now there is always going to be a successor. I believe you will know these two new Oracles." She looked at the group once more. "Follow me, quickly."

Addie set off toward the opposite side of the alley, away from the demons on the other side. The A.I. team had only taken a few steps before they all heard a loud roar. The group including Addie snapped around to look at the now unfrozen horde of demon rushing toward them. The dragon above began to dive toward Illyria, the closest person to it. Illyria grabbed the sword away from Angel and was about to take a swing at the dragon's reaching feet when a strong wave of fire passed by her, nearly scorching Illyria. The blue-haired demon dropped down low and rolled away from the dragon, who was screeching in pain and anger at the direct hit. The A.I. team looked around to find Addie, with her hands an iridescent bright green.

"I suggest you all run to the Oracles while I hold them off for a bit," Addie said sharply.

"Not a chance," Angel answered. "There are thousands and thousands of demons here; coming after us, not you. This is our battle."

"Relax," Addie said, rolling her eyes. "I can protect myself just fine."

As if to prove her point, Addie moved in front of the group and punched the air. A ball of fire left her fist and headed straight toward a demon with huge claws. The fire hit the demon in the chest going straight through and disintegrated right after appearing on the other side of the demon. The huge clawed demon stopped in the middle of the path and fell down face first to the ground.

The A.I. team looked at each other and before anyone said anything, Spike had moved quickly and picked up the fire-throwing, little girl. Addie gasped in shock before squirming wildly in his arms.

"Put me down!" Addie demanded. "Are you trying to get us all killed?!"

Spike motioned with his head to the rest of the group to the other side of the alley. "In case you don't remember, luv, we don't have any means of transportation. I, however, remember that a certain little girl saying that we can get to the Oracles faster through her. So I'm guessing that if you stayed behind, we get there a lot slower than you coming with us," he said. The A.I. team began to run away from the horde and turned a swift left to duck in between the alleys.

Addie stopped struggling for a moment before answering sheepishly. "Oh, you're right."

"Now where the hell are we going?" Gunn asked, breathing slightly heavily. Running with a couple of vampires and one Old One was one hell of a workout.

"Stop anywhere," Addie said. "All I need is a moment."

Spike slid to a stop and set her down in front of him. The rest stopped around them to form a circle around Addie. It was then that Angel realized how small she truly was, a lot smaller than Buffy, Faith, Cordelia, or Fred. This girl could have been only 5'1, making her look a lot younger than she really was, not that she looked very old. She couldn't have been into her teen years for too long.

"What shall we do now?" Illyria questioned. "Those foul roaches reach close to us. I wish to kill."

"Gunn, Illyria, grab my shoulders, one hand is fine, just grab on tight," Addie instructed. "Angel, Spike, give me your hand."

Gunn and Illyria followed her instantly while Angel and Spike hesitated. Addie rolled her eyes. "Come on you big sissy." She grabbed one of Angel's and Spike hands and held them tight in each of her hands. "Whatever you do, don't let go of me," Addie warned them. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes in concentration.

"Uh – should they be that close to us?" Gunn asked nervously. The demons had turned the corner and were running toward them. "How long is this gonna take?"

One demon in the front brandishing a small axe stopped and pulled back the arm that was holding the axe in a throwing position. The axe was let loose at breakneck speed and was a mere foot from the group before Addie let out a loud gasp and the group disappeared in green, shimmering dust. The axe flew harmless down the alley and imbedded itself on the ground as it fell.

The group landed heavily in the small room underneath the post office, in front of the gate to the Oracles. Everyone besides Addie was taken by surprise at the sudden change of location and the quick jerking feeling of magic. The sudden rush of cold and heat hadn't helped either. Gunn stumbled and staggered to his right, where he was met with the wall and leaned on it for support. Illyria took a quick step to her left and regained her balance. Angel and Spike faired better then the other two for Addie had held fast to their hand and helped their balance.

"I don't ever want to do that again," Gunn stated firmly. He pushed himself off the wall and swayed lightly on his feet.

Addie stared intently at the gate before moving one arm back and under her jacket. When she pulled her arm back to her side, in her hand she held a sai with Chinese characters etched on all the sharpened projection from the handle. At the middle of sai, the joint between the handle and the middle blade, laid a dark emerald jewel which was gleaming in the dark place. Addie brought both hands in front of her and then with the sai in hand, she made a clean cut on the other hand's palm.

Addie made a face, half in pain, and half in annoyance. "I hate doing this," she murmured.

"Don't we need a gift?" Angel questioned.

Addie looked at him with a strange look on her face. "Not today we don't," she answered him. She then tossed the bloodied sai in the bowl that was in front of the gate; the gate immediately opened with a flash of light.

"Shall we go?" Illyria asked. She swiftly walked through the gate with Addie following close behind.

"I don't know about this Peaches," Spike commented. He stared at the gate in suspicion.

"It's the only shot we got," Angel said calmly. "Besides, she helped us and Gunn. She deserves our trust, for now."

With that said, Angel went through the gate, followed closely by Spike and Gunn. When he had gotten over the initial feelings of going through the gate, Angel looked up and stopped dead as he saw the Oracles. As Gunn appeared behind him, he also stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw fell open at the sight of the Oracles.

**TBC**

**A/N: Can you guess who these two people are? I may just update earlier if someone gets it right... Please review!**


End file.
